starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:StarCraft: Enslavers
On Tarsonis? Stupid question......first mission is on Tarsonis, probably? When you play that first map you can find a sign, something like, "Welcome to New Gettysburg". I know it has only decorative purpose, but who knows? I never read or saw that it is an unknown planet. Right? I don't know if we can use that as proof :) :It never said it was an unknown planet, nor was it ever properly identified as being any planet. It should have been. Kimera 757 (talk) 11:13, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Terrain looks like Tarsonis, Zergs and Cerebrates are there............but you are probably right :( .......thanks anyway :) ::If it was on Tarsonis, then the mission where we rescue Mojo is near the New Gettysburg (terrain from Operation Silent Scream). ::The real question is how the hell did Schezar got to Aiur even before the fall of Confederacy. XEL 12:33, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::first,level 1 has a doodad palette showing "NEW GETTYSBURG SPACE PORT".This doodad palette was'nt in the level called NEW GETTYSBURG or other maps.so may be it's cannon that this city is new gettysburg. :::the maps of level 2 and level 3 has no relation with the two disabled level(OPERATION:SILENT SCREAM & BITING THE BULLET).Because they are different plantes. :::second,in level 2 mission briefing--" Intelligence reports that the base we destroyed wasn't Schezar's primary stronghold. We've received satellite images of a larger, heavily fortified base to the southeast. " :::so we see the word "southeast",but in the map it is not.so,errrr,how to explain it? (Suenn (talk) 15:37, July 29, 2013 (UTC)) ::::The relation of the maps is an out-of-universe thing, it's just trivia. (Blizzard reused the maps. Since the missing levels are not canon, it doesn't follow that the Enslavers missions have to be on Antiga Prime or Tarsonis.) As for southeast, while I wish Blizzard was a bit more careful, the top end of the map isn't necessarily north. It's just assumed to be so. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:48, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Timing Concerning the timing notes, I think they actually should be removed, or be rewritten. Thing is, it's incorrect to say that the timing is unknown per se, as the outright statement is that they occur shortly after the fall of the Confederacy. However, it becomes iffy, considering that given how Mojo knows about the role of cerebrates, it would logically dictate that it has to take place after mission 3 of Episode III, and that the rest has to take place prior to Episode IV, given that the Conclave is still around. Now, with some creative license someone could get around these issues, but in the context of the article itself, I think it's entering iffy territory to try and address the timeframe when the timeframe itself is given. Otherwise we risk entering territory of speculating "well, maybe Mojo found about about cerebrates separately," and, "maybe Schezzar got the cerebrate on Aiur after learning about the planet's location independently," etc.--Hawki (talk) 11:20, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :Hi, Hawki. What you say makes sense. I've already cited POL:SPEC in a discussion with PsiSeveredHead. Cheers. Fleet Command (talk) 11:29, August 31, 2015 (UTC)